


I tried

by PureBlood_Prevell (TMG60Max)



Series: I Care. [3]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, Real people, SUPER SLOW BUILD, fake events, fake places
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 09:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13361694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMG60Max/pseuds/PureBlood_Prevell
Summary: ... I tried to hide that waiver in my voice.





	I tried

_Hospital_

_Max's Room_

_Right after other story ends._

 

I put the chair back where i got it from, turn the lights off and close the door on my way out. I walk to the front door of the hospital when the reception desk calls my name and gives me something. My car keys? Someone must have brought them to me but i was asleep. I go out into the parking lot and find my car. I get in and sit down. I lock the door and just sit there, thinking. When i finish thinking, i start the car and start driving towards camp. It takes a while but i get there. I get out of my car and head over to my little sleeping house. I go inside and sit on my bed. When i realize that anyone can find me here, i think of where i could go and not be found for a while. I remember the Pioneer Bowl and the Secret Beach way out in the Outback. I grab my walking boots, my walkie-talkie, and head out. I walk around so i wouldn't have see Heron cabin on my way to the outback. When i finally get where i wanted to go, i sit down on the grass.

I think hard about the events of the days past. How Max almost died. I sit there until someone tries to contact me through my walkie-talkie.

"Laura, Laura come in. Where are you? We can't find you but we found your car here" I hear Diana's voice say. I sit there waiting for another call to come in.

"Laura, we are worried now. Where are you" Lucas says this time. Now I have my plan. I Finally respond to them on my way to my second place after leaving a clue at the beach.

"Seymour, a el mh nyw wcofyk tiyov" i say to them. I get to my second place in this somewhat of a game. I set down the hint . I also set down my walkie-talkie and walk away. The last thing i hear from it is someone asking what is with the cipher. I walk away before i could hear the rest. That's when i realize that is it getting dark out, perfect for my 3rd and final hint. I set it down and continue walking. After about another 15 min of walking i get to the place, the Cliffs Edge. Its called that because of how steep it is. High enough to injure someone but not kill someone. It can injure someone so badly that they cant swim in the water below and they drown. i walk over to the fence guarding the edge but not exactly on the edge. I grab it and climb over. i stand on the other side waiting for the others. i look out at the view. The view of the stars, the city, and the water is beautiful. i admire it while i wait for them. That's when i hear the voices.

"I hope this is the right way" "I hope it is too" I hear 2 people say. My 2 most closes friends, Rita and Katie. I stand strait up and look down at the water. The way the moon shines makes my face look like a silhouette. I stare at the water until they come around the corner and see me.

"Laura!" Katie yells out. Rita grabs her walkie-talkie.

"Found her, get here quickly," Rita says. She puts her walkie-talkie back on her holder. They both try to come closer to me.

"Stop, please. Don't come any closer" I say with a waiver to my voice. I tried to hide that waiver in my voice from them but they hear it. They both stop where they are. It stays silent until the others get here. I put my hand up and face them slightly. I look at the ground at my feet. They can see the tears in my eyes

"Don't come any closer, please?" I ask of them. they all stop and stand in a line.

"I had to do CPR twice to keep her alive, and I almost couldn't save her. She almost died under these hands" I say as I raise my hands. that's when I realize, the blood on them, her blood. This is the 4th time a kid has almost died because of me, and it got to close to an actual death this time.

"I have her blood on my hands, this time was too close to an actual death on my hands. and I don't want to live with that guilt on my hands," I say about to take that step off.

"No!" they yell out.I step back on the edge. Rita starts talking once its silent again.

"Laura, you did amazing saving her life. She would want you to live because you saved her. She would want you to be there for her when she wakes up. She would want you to stay in her life because you didn't let her die. You wouldn't let an innocent child to die on your watch and that's what we like about you. We would want you to stay here for us because you are the only one at the moment that can save a child's life and we need that. We need someone with your skills. Someone who can be serious about teaching kid but having fun at the same time. We need you here because you are fun to hang around, you are nice, and care about everyone. We need our friend here" Rita says. During that time i start crying and it starts raining. the gound gets muddy and slippery. When Rita finishes her talk, i turn around and try to get over the fence like earlier. i pick my foot up but slip and fall. I start to fall over the edge.

"Laura!" they all yell and run at me to catch me. Everything seems to slow down for me. I can see myself falling and everyone trying to get to me quick enough. I realize what i was about to do. I realize that life is worth living, no matter how much blood gets on your hands from saving lives. I reach out for the closes hand to me, Rita's. I grab it and hold onto it as hard as i can. i grab onto her hand with both of my hands. Time then speeds up and i hang there just breathing Rita brings me up and over the fence and onto the ground. I just lay there with my eyes closed. Just breathing as deeply as i can while softy crying.

"Laura, you ok?" Diana asks. I just nod my head, not feeling ready to get up. My head hurts, I'm dizzy and I want to sleep, I don't think I should stand up.

"Can I sleep?" I ask of them.

"Well, you have to walk to bed first," Lucas says. I nod my head and held up a hand so someone can help me up. Katie offers her hand and help pulls me up. I wipe the grass and as much mud as I can, seeing how it is mud. I try to take a step forward but fall and grab onto Katie's hand.

"Laura, you sure you are ok?" Katie asks, worried about me.

"N-no, help me please?" I ask. Katie and Lucas help me up. They put my arms around their shoulders to keep me up while Rita and Diana stand in from of me. Rita, who also has some medical knowledge, shines a flashlight in my eyes, I try to turn my head but is slow.

"slow pulpal dilation, dizzy, faintness. Signs of a concussion. Must have hit her head when I caught her." Rita says. The group tries to help me walk but it is very hard. On our way back to the staff housing, Rita calls Tiffany over the Comms and asks her to prepare a stretcher. we meet up wit Tiffany at the bottom of the hill right after the bridge. At that time i slip and loose my footing and fall. Everyone tries to catch me.

"It's too bright here. I'm goin` to sleep." I say while trying to find a place to rest my head, speech slurring.

"No,no,no,no. You can't sleep here, Laura. Let's get you to a bed. It's not that far. Come on" Diana says as Tiffany and Rita start to help me up and get me walking. We get to the top of the final hill and I just collapse, not able to walk anymore.

"Nope you aren't sleeping yet Laura," Tiffany says. Diana, now carrying the stretcher, sets it down and they put me on it. I lean my head back and start to fall asleep when Rita shines the flashlight in my eyes.

"ugh what is happening? Where am i?" i say, not remembering much of what is happening. I can see Katie or is that Diana, i don't know, start talking to Rita. Once they get me strapped in and start to go to the staff housing, i start to feel really tired. we get close to the staff housing when start to pass out. right before i do i say something.


End file.
